


Heart Of Glass

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), David Cook (Musician), Monte Pittman (Musician), Neal Tiemann (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a decades long feud between the Weres and the Vamps, one man can bridge the two. With his ability to "hear" thoughts and enrapture those around him, Adam is the only one that can bring them together.</p><p>The hatred between the Vamp leader, Tommy and the Were Alpha, Neal is nearly palpable. No one knows the reason except them, and they aren't talking.</p><p>The question is, do they want to be brought together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adorable Illusion And I Cannot Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was given to me on Twitter, I have already posted these parts on Live Journal under my author tag Valress...
> 
> All chapter titles are from the Blondie song Heart of Glass
> 
> Please do not link any of these works to the people whose names I have used... Please!

Sitting back on his haunches, Neal watched the Vampire closely. He had been watching the coven for nearly a month and finally saw the leader. Definitely not what he was expecting, the leader of this enormous coven of Vampires was the most unintimidating creature Neal had ever laid his eyes on. The vampire was small, not just in stature, he looked like a child. His face held the youthful features of someone turned at the human age of 16, but his eyes told stories, to Neal’s horror, those eyes turned and found him, watching him just as intently as he was watching the vampire. Turning with a swish of his tail, Neal headed back to the cave where his clan was waiting, trying to forget the intensity in the eyes of that devastatingly beautiful vampire.

  
~~~~~

  
Walking towards the door, Tommy felt something watching him. Turning towards the woods, he saw it. A werewolf, watching him ,brilliant blue eyes cutting through the darkness. Not alerting the others to the fact they were being watched, he just watched the Were until all he saw the light swish of a tail as it walked away.

  
Walking in the door, Tommy turned to his right and focused on the fledgling sitting on the couch. Stalking over to the girl he smiled down at her. “Who’s child is this?”

  
“She is mine my lord” a tall green eyed vamp said as he stepped towards the tiny brunette girl. Tugging on her arm he pulled her to her feet and presented her to Tommy. Tommy rounded the child, she was very small, maybe 20 years old in mortal years, large brown eyes. She watched him with trepidation, her eyes tracking him, her shoulders pulled back, waiting. “Her name is Chantala.”

  
“Feathers”

  
Turning to face her, Tommy let his head tilt to the side.”I’m sorry what was that?”

  
“Call me Feathers.”

  
“Interesting, but ok, Feathers it is.” Tommy said as he turned to walk towards the main hall, his council right behind him. Moving to his seat, he waved a hand and the rest sat.

  
“We have many things to discuss today. We will start with the most pressing point, the Were’s. They are moving their clan closer to the coven. I have not seen any out right border crossing, but we need to keep our eyes open and watch. Their leader is a wiley wolf, and we need to be careful. The next thing is the fledgling on American Idol. We need to bring him home, who’s child is he anyway?” Tommy asked as he looked around the room, and was shocked when a small pale hand rose from the back of the room. “Katy Bird! Really??”

  
“I’m sorry my lord, I didn’t realize that was what he was doing and when he made it… I didn’t have the heart to tell him no.” The tiny blonde said from the back of the room. Moving slowly to the front, she knelt at his feet. Sighing, he smiled down at the bowed head, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

  
“Oh Katy Bird, as long as he is well fed, we don’t have to worry about him exposing us. But we should have someone nearby just incase. His friend… the dark haired one, he looks like he might figure it out. Keep an eye on him.” Tommy said as he let her rise to her feet, his pretty little sister, he couldn’t punish her if he wanted to. He knew she took care of her fledgling, but she always seemed to choose the ones with ties. He remembered her first, which was devastating when he was killed. He didn’t think she would ever choose another, but apparently she had. “Ok, those are the two most pressing issues. Does anyone else have something?”

  
“Yes, I do, my Lord.” A voice said from the back of the room, waving them forward, Tommy was again, shocked at who it was.

  
“Sasha? What is it?” Tommy asked as his best friend walked forward, kneeling at his feet. Rolling his eyes, he pulled her up so she was looking him in the eyes.

  
“Katy’s fledgling, his roommate is a Seer.” Sasha said watching the color drain from Tommy’s already pale face.

  
~~~~~

  
“Neal… NEAL!” A hazel eyed Were yelled as he trotted over to where their leader stood, watching the valley from the cliff. Turning his blue eyes on his best friend, he smirked.

  
“Yes David?” He said softly, a slight growl in his voice. He had a feeling David was going to ask him about the vamps, what was Neal going to tell him? That he was spotted? That the leader was an impish demon who could tear him limb from limb with out a care? Yeah not gonna happen.

  
“How was the recon? Did you see the leader?” David asked as he came closer, he had other business to speak with Neal about but this was important. He needed to know if they could move against the Vamps or not.

  
“I saw him, he is small. But he has a large group he travels with at all times, including Sasha and Perish. I would NOT suggest attempting to move against them. You remember what happened the last time we tried to attack, Perish alone nearly wiped out the whole clan.” Neal said as he turned back to watch the sun fall over the valley. He knew they would eventually move against the Vampires, but he needed to wait, they needed to be patient. Nodding, David placed a hand on Neal’s forearm.

  
“It is almost time for Taylor’s ceremony, we should get ready. Monte is waiting for you in your room.” David said as he turned to walk back inside. There were things that needed to be talked about, but they could wait until after Taylor’s ceremony. Tonight was when the pup was accepted fully into the clan. They had found the boy 7 years before, a mangy mess of bruises and cuts. Kicked out of his clan after his father, the alpha, and his mother were killed, Monte came upon him, crying in the woods near their home. So he brought the child back and they accepted him as theirs. Monte’s mate Lisa loved the boy as if she had whelped him herself, the other children accepted him, even though he was older than them. Now he was nearing his twentieth year, and it was time for him to take his responsibility and start looking for a mate.

  
“Alright, let’s get inside. Can’t keep the pup waiting can we?” Neal said with a chuckle as he followed David inside. It was a big night, no thinking about clan wars, or that impish Vampire. Time for celebration. Walking into his room, Neal saw Monte pacing in front of the fireplace, pulling at his fingers. “Monte? What’s wrong brother?”

  
“Oh Neal, nothing is wrong. Well, it’s Lisa. She’s a wreck. The kids are the same way, they are afraid that he will leave and not come back. I keep telling them he will stay in the clan, even he has told them he is staying, but Lisa is so afraid he will try to go back to his original clan and attempt to challenge the Alpha.” Monte said as he watched his younger brother pace the floor. Neal might have been 7 years younger, but he had the head for keeping the clan together, Monte had his own family, and to be completely truthful after he met Lisa, there was no way he could have had any other female, even if it meant continuing his line.

  
“Monte, he has promised to stay, besides he has his eye on David’s younger sister Olivia, and we both know Liv will not leave David or the clan.” Neal said as he tossed his arm over his older brother’s shoulder and they headed to the banquet hall. Walking through the doors, they saw Taylor in the corner, whispering to Olivia, and David looking like a glowering big brother, laughing they walked to him. “David… She is 18. Don’t scare the boy”

  
“Not gonna scare him, Neal… just put the fear of me in him… boy better not hurt Livvie” David growled under his breath, his eyes never leaving the young couple in the corner. Smacking David’s shoulder, Neal laughed and grabbed his arm.

  
“He won’t hurt her. Look at the way he is looking at her. The boy’s in love. Don’t frighten him, come have a drink” Neal said as he drug David toward the table, and forced a drink in his hand. Smirking, David settled into a chair and nice conversation with Kelly, a pretty brunette Were with 3 babies, her mate was killed during the Vamp raid 3 years before. She eventually went after the Vamp that did it, and brought back his head, but she was always wary, always careful.

  
~~~~~

  
“Kris? Where are you?” a voice called in the darkness.

  
“Adam, hang on I will be right out.” Kris called from the bathroom. Quickly finishing the bag of blood, Perish had brought, he stashed the empty bag and made sure there was no trace of it around his mouth, before walking out the door to a curious Adam. His roommate sat on his bed, his laptop open, typing furiously. There was something about the human, something that made Kris slightly uneasy, not like Adam would hurt him, but like he could see things. Like he knew what Kris was thinking.

“Hey there you are. Check this out! I found tonight’s performances on line already!” Adam said excitedly as he patted the bed next to him, scooting so they could both look at the screen. Groaning, Kris did not want to see the ass he made of himself, he knew he tanked the song tonight; he didn’t want to watch it again. “Come on, I know you think you tanked it, but just humor me!”

  
“Fine Adam, I’ll watch.” Kris said as he plopped down next to the larger man. Something in Kris told him to keep his mind clear, not to think about Katy, not to think about the coven. Settling down, he felt Adam drop an arm over his shoulder, drawing him closer. Chuckling, Kris looked at the screen and watched himself butcher the hell out of a Don Henley classic, groaning, he looked up at Adam. “Please lets not watch me, can we watch yours?”

  
“Sure, but one thing first.” Adam said as he turned and looked down at Kris, his blue eyes turning indigo. “Tell me about the coven.”


	2. I'm The One You're Using

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam asks Kris about the Coven, and they are taken by Sasha and Perish back to Tommy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not link any of these works to the people whose names I have used... Please!

His eyes grew wide, and he swallowed hard. He glanced once at the window, then back at Adam.

“The what?” He asked his voice barely a whisper as he tried to clear his mind, not wanting his face to give anything away.

“Kris, The Coven!! You know what I am talking about. Just tell me about it.” Adam said as he crossed his arms and stared at the small vamp. He knew enough just from hearing Kris’ thoughts, but he wanted the vamp to tell him.

“Adam… I” Kris said as he stood and started to pace the room, his hands nervously tapping his thigh. He didn’t know how Adam knew, but what he did know was that Tommy was going to be really mad.

~~~~~

Standing near the fence, Perish watched the upper window, his white blonde hair pulled back and tucked under his hood. He felt the fledgling’s shock and immediate trepidation, as he watched the shadows dance through the curtains. Pulling his phone from his pocket he hit the call button.

“Sasha, we have a problem”

~~~~~

Grabbing her jacket from where she tossed it, Sasha turned to Tommy.

“T, I have to go. We have a situation” She said as she pulled her jacket on. She watched his eyes darken as he stood from his chair.

“What kind of situation? Do Not tell me that the seer knows” Tommy said as he walked over to where she was standing. Looking up at her, he knew. “FUCK! Bring him to me. NOW!”

Nodding once, she turned and walked out the door. Walking back to his chair, he flopped in it and blew out a breath. How the fuck was he going to deal with a seer? A fucking seer! He hadn’t had one near him since that cluster fuck 200 years ago with Alice.

~~~~~

Pacing the room, Kris ran his hands over his face. How was he going to explain this to Tommy? Looking at Adam, Kris stopped pacing.

“Do you realize how much trouble we are in right now?” Kris asked quietly as he heard a soft knock on the door. Sighing he turned to answer it, he knew it was Perish. He felt the other Vamp, he was waiting for the inevitable. “Hello Perish, Sasha come in”

Turning to Adam, Kris just shrugged. He knew that they were there to take them both back, he was so screwed. Looking at the tall blonde vamp, Adam stood up and walked over, stopping right in front of Perish.

“Hmm, you can stop thinking about biting me.” He said softly, as he turned his eyes to Sasha, smirking he walked to her. “Well, you just plain don’t like me right now, why is that?”

“Well, smart ass, for one you are in my head with out my permission, and two you are full of yourself. Both of those things irritate me.” Sasha said with a nod to Perish, who quickly grabbed Adam’s arms and pinned them behind his back, his head bent close to Adam’s neck.

“I will stop thinking about biting you, as soon as I am finished here” Perish whispered as he licked up the side of Adam’s neck before sinking his teeth onto the flesh where his shoulder met his neck. Adam shuddered, his arms pinned, he moaned softly , his knees buckling as Perish wrapped his free arm around his waist, holding him upright. Licking softly over the punctures, Perish nodded to Sasha and Kris, scooping Adam’s limp body in his arms, he walked behind the others to the car.

~~~~~

Waking up what seemed like hours later, Adam rolled over and put a hand to the side of his neck, he could still feel the lingering tingle from where the blonde vamp had bit him. Carefully sitting up, he looked around the room he was in, it was definitely not the one at the mansion, where the fuck was he? Turning he saw someone sitting in a chair, the figure didn’t move, but was watching.

“Where am I?” Adam asked as he tried to read the thoughts of the person in the chair, but to his surprise he heard nothing, he tried to push it but still nothing. It was relieving that there was finally silence. “It is so silent, why?”

“Silent? You can’t hear what I am thinking?” a soft voice asked from the darkness. Standing the figure moved closer until Adam could see that it was a boy, well he looked like a boy, but Adam was sure he was very old. He had an authority about him, a power that was palpable. Swallowing Adam watched him move closer, his eyes trailing over the small body, tight muscles moving over bone, boots thumping the floor until he was standing in front of Adam. Kneeling down he looked into Adam’s eyes, dark brown boring into blue. “You really can’t hear what I am thinking, interesting.”

Watching him move, Adam sat back. Not being able to hear the vamp’s thoughts was weird, the silence was deafening. He was so used to the constant humming, the voices, the screaming, that the silence scared him, wrapping his arms around his knees, he watched the vamp pace the floor. He was very attractive, short, blonde hair that fell into his face, large brown eyes, full lips that hid the deadly sharp fangs. “I’m Adam, by the way”

“Adam, I’m Tommy. How long have you known what Kris is?” Tommy asked as he stopped in front of Adam again. He tried to read the man’s face, his expression never changed, but his eyes… the flash through them told stories. “You have known since the first day.”

Just nodding, Adam couldn’t help the way his lips parted and his breath came faster. There was something about the vamp that made Adam want to taste. But he also had that feeling with the one called Perish, the difference being he wanted to taste Tommy, but he wanted to be tasted by Perish.

“Yes, I knew. But I never told anyone.” Adam said softly, as he watched the man. He wanted to touch, wanted to taste, but he stayed still. He was positive that the tiny body held secrets, a strength unknown to mortals, a hunger that couldn’t be sated.


	3. And It Was Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More with Tommy and the human Adam. Tommy lets Adam have him in exchange for whatever the Vamp leader has planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a little bit about the Were's this time around... I promise there will be more in the next chapter... Seeing as Taylor has finally shifted... and is running through the woods... Ohh what happened to their clothes???

Standing at the head of the table, Neal looked over his clan, he smiled. In the three years since they had last attacked the vampires, he had watched his family grow, he had fathered three children of his own, only because he had to. Not that he didn’t love his children, he did. But he didn’t love their mother, it made him feel horrible that he had these three beautiful daughters, but felt nothing for their mother. She understood, she didn’t love him either, he cared for them, took care of all of them, but felt nothing for Lana. Sighing he smiled at his brother, and took a deep breath.

“As you all know, we have come together to celebrate Taylor’s passage to adulthood. He has been with us since he was a child, accepted into our clan and our hearts like he was truly ours. It is my honor and privilege to say that he is welcome to begin his quest for a mate, though I think that quest is over before it even began.” Neal said as a laugh rumbled through the hall, looking over at Taylor, he smiled and offered his hand. “Come little one, let’s go, it is time to shift.”

Nodding once, Taylor stood up and with a light peck to Olivia’s lips he followed Neal, Monte and David outside. Outside he looked up and saw the clouds part over the full moon, looking over at the other males he watched as one by one they shifted. David first turning into a large tawny wolf with piercing green eyes, Monte followed, a large black wolf with a long shock of hair running from just in front of his ears to the back of his head, and large blue eyes just watching. Looking over at Neal he smiled and shook his head, like he was getting water out of his ears, he felt a tingle run up his spine, it suddenly felt like he had full body goosebumps as he hit his knees. Letting his hands hit the brick, he bit back the cry that tried to force its way out of his mouth. He had no idea it would be like this, looking up at Neal he felt his back bow and his hands fisted as tears fell from his eyes.

“It’s ok Tay, let it happen. I know it hurts, just let go, don’t fight it.” Neal said as he reached over and scratched behind the new ear on top of Taylor’s head. Nodding harshly, Taylor just relaxed his body and let it happen, Neal was right, it didn’t hurt as bad when he just let go. Finally feeling like it was over he looked up at Neal, only to find him gone and in his place a large red wolf with brilliant blue eyes. Shaking he felt his fur ruffle, and he laughed, only it sounded more like a huffing. His brown eyes twinkling, he took off running through the night, he could feel the others right on his heels.

~~~~~~

Looking over at the sleeping human, Tommy sighed. This could work out to his advantage, seeing as Adam couldn’t read his mind, but it seems that everyone else was an open book. Very interesting. Walking over, he watched him breathe, watched his chest rise and fall with humanity… Tommy could smell his life coursing through his veins. It nearly made his mouth water, he knew that Perish had already marked him, but being the one in charge(Or as Sasha liked to say Head Bitch in Charge)he could do what he wanted with the pretty human in his rooms. Though at this moment he was content to just watch him sleep.

“You wanted to see me, my lord?” A soft voice said in the darkness. Smiling at the voice, Tommy turned and walked toward the voice.

“Come here young one.” Tommy said as he stood in front of the young vampire. Watching the young vamp warily make his way to where he was standing, he smiled at the way he refused to look at him. The poor thing was afraid of him.

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t know.” Kris stuttered out as he felt Tommy put a hand on his shoulder. He shuddered, he knew that even though he was Katy’s, Tommy could do what he wanted with him. “I-I didn’t …”

“Shhh, I’m not mad Kris. How were you supposed to know?” Tommy said softly as he squeezed his shoulder. “Am I really that scary?”

“I—No, It’s just that… umm. Well you are like… in charge and I don’t want to make you mad” Kris said as he stuttered over his words, and glanced over at the form of the sleeping human.

“Kris… It’s not your fault, he can’t help hearing what goes on in your head. You can’t stop it and neither can he. I am not angry, just concerned.” Tommy said as he patted him and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Go, Katy is waiting for you.”

“Yes my lord” Kris said with a slight nod as he turned and walked from the room. Turning his attention back to the human he saw that he was being watched. He saw blue eyes glittering in the semi dark, walking over he stood over him and smiled, showing just enough fang that Adam sucked in his breath.

“Yes, human… do you see something you like?” Tommy asked as he saw Adam’s fingers twitch with the need to touch. He knew what he wanted, hell Tommy wanted it too. The only human in the last 100 years that made him want to submit.

Swallowing over the lump in his throat “Yes” was his response as Tommy slid to his knees, letting Adam wind a hand in his hair. Tugging his head back, Adam latched his lips against the base of his jaw, he made his way down Tommy’s neck, to those collarbones that had been teasing him since the first moment he laid his eyes on the Vamp. Hearing Tommy hiss between his teeth, he huffed a laugh, and made his way to the open collar of his shirt, working the buttons open until he could slide the shirt off his shoulders. He felt cold hands slide up to cup his jaw, forcing him to look into intense brown eyes.

“If I allow this human… I will expect something in return.” Tommy said as he ghosted across Adam’s lips. He felt him shudder, and nod in agreement. Smiling against his lips he allowed him to take. Feeling warm hands slide over his back, drifting towards his ass, he moaned and crawled across Adam until he was straddling his thighs. He could feel how much the human wanted him, rotating his hips he felt Adam shudder and grip him tighter, dragging his tongue over Tommy’s earrings. His fingertips dragging along the waist of Tommy’s leather pants until they reached the button, flipping it open, he slipped his hands inside, cupping Tommy’s ass, pulling him closer, rotating up into his hips. “Mmmm, What do you want to do with me?”

“I think a better question would be… What don’t I want to do with you? I can answer that… there is nothing I don’t want to do to you.” Adam said against Tommy’s ear, as he tugged his pants over his hips. Feeling cool fingers sliding over his skin, Adam shivered, and felt his clothes fall away, not willing to break whatever spell he was under, he didn’t question it, just went with it. Letting his head fall back, he felt Tommy move along his jaw to his throat, he knew he should at least be wary, but in reality he didn’t care, his mind was silent. For the first time in his life his mind was silent and however that was being accomplished he didn’t care. He felt Tommy pull away and slide off his lap. “Wha…”

“Shh, just thought we could move somewhere more comfortable.” Tommy said with a smile as he took his hand and pulled him towards his chambers. Reaching the door Tommy pushed it open, only to have Adam rush him through and slam him against it, crushing their mouths together, not caring that his fangs cut into his tongue and lip, only caring about getting what he wanted from this. Grabbing a soft, cool thigh, he lifted Tommy until he could wrap his legs around his waist, snaking a hand around to slip between his cheeks, “You know.. you don’t have to be gentle… I’m already dead”

Groaning at that, Adam just hoisted his other leg over his hip, and lined up before slamming in. His knees nearly buckled, it had been years since he had done this with out a condom, and he had NEVER done it with out a lot of prep, the tightness nearly made him black out. Sliding out slightly he slammed back in, grunting with each thrust. “Fu-Fuck… so tight… damnit Tommy, so … FUCK”

“Guuuhhhh, Adam… harder… fuck…” Tommy gasped out. It had been far too long since he allowed this, so many decades since he found someone he could give himself to. He gripped his shoulders harder, feeling his large warm hands tighten around his hips, pressing him harder against the door as he slammed into him, if Tommy could breathe, he would have the breath knocked out of him. Unable to contain it, Tommy felt the hunger hit him harder than an orgasm. He felt Adam stutter in his thrusts, knowing he was close, he leaned in and scraped his fangs over his pulse.

“T—Tommy… Oh god… I’m gon…” Adam said as he slammed home one more time, crying out his release as Tommy sank his teeth into the thin skin over his collar bone. He felt Adam start to sink to the floor, taking him with. Releasing him, Tommy swiped his tongue over the marks.

“Come on, let’s get you in bed.” Tommy said as he forced Adam to stand and move towards the large bed.

“But… what about…” Adam slurred as his head lolled against Tommy. His legs felt like rubber, his neck hurt, and he felt like he had the best sex of his life, he just wanted to sleep.

“No but’s… I have a job for you to do in the morning.” Tommy said as he forced Adam in to his bed. Oh and it was the perfect job. He was going to use this perfect human to get at the Were’s.

“A job?” Adam asked sleepily, curling against Tommy’s chest.

“Yes darling, remember the deal… you have a very important job to do for me.” Tommy said with a smile as he ran his hand through Adam’s hair. Yes, he was the perfect bait… he knew that he would get the Were Alpha with Adam… he wouldn’t be able to resist.


	4. Much Of Mistrust, Love's Gone Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More with the Were's, and Adam begins his mission, will he be found out?

Feeling the night air blowing through his fur, Taylor turned around to see the other three running behind him. Stopping he sat and watched them, David turning and jumping on Monte’s back, nipping at his neck, a rough giggle sounding through Taylor’s head. Shaking he looked around for the source of the sound. He caught sight of Neal shaking his head and looking at Monte and David wrestling in the leaves.

 _“Whoa, you mean?”_ Taylor asked in his head. Looking at Neal, confusion crossing his eyes.

 _“Yep, we can talk like this, pretty cool huh?”_ Neal asked his eyes twinkling at the shock in Taylor’s. Padding over he nudged the smaller Were, knocking him to the side a few steps, looking over, Taylor lunged jumping on the larger Were, knocking him down. Laughing they rolled in the leaves. Yeah Taylor was sure he was going to like this shifting thing.

~~~~~

“Adam, wake up, love.” Tommy whispered in Adam’s ear, licking his lobe lightly. He wanted to get his plan under way. He knew that the Alpha wouldn’t be able to resist Adam, hell he couldn’t.

“Nggg, my shoulder.” Adam groaned as he rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, before realizing where he was. Sitting up quickly he ignored the pain in his shoulder and knees. He looked over and saw Tommy smiling softly next to him. “The job… it starts today doesn’t it?”

“Yes it does. Are you ready for what I have planned?” Tommy asked as he grabbed a silk robe from the back of a chair and slid it on, not bothering to tie it closed. Padding over to the table, he grabbed the tray that had been sent up for Adam, carrying it over he set it across his lap. “Eat, you will need it.”

Pulling the tray closer, Adam dug into the large stack of pancakes, pondering what the Vamp will want him to do. He had a feeling it had to do with Werewolves, he had overheard Sasha’s thoughts, not a lot but enough to know he was basically going to be the Vamps version of Mata Hari. If the Alpha they kept talking about was as Alpha as they said, he knew he would have to work his magic, and play the sub for a change. “So what exactly do you expect of me?”

“Oh well, my dear human. You will be watching them from the inside, and reporting back to me. I want to know what their plans are regarding my coven. If they are going to try an ambush like three years ago I want to stop it before any blood is shed, from either side.” Tommy said as he turned around with clothing in his hands. It looked like a large pile of black leather, Adam smiled, Kris must have let them into the mansion to get his clothes.

Nodding he slid out of the bed and took the clothes in Tommy’s hands. Sauntering to the bathroom he knew he was being watched, and he played it up. “So Tommy” He called from the bathroom as he started the shower. “Tell me about the blond you call Perish”

Chuckling, Tommy shook his head “Ohh Perish, you have no idea what’s in store for you”

~~~~~~

Two hours later, Adam stood at the boundary between the Were Clan and the Vamp Coven, looking once over his shoulder, he took a deep breath and stepped across the invisible line. Immediately he felt he was being watched, soft whispers crossed his mind. Suspicious voices, a soft one and a slightly gruffer one.

 _“Do you see anyone else with him, Taylor?”_

“No, David… it looks like he is all alone. But he reeks of the Vamps”

“Yes I can smell it. He is still human though… grab him, we will take him to Neal”

Suddenly, Adam felt strong hands grasp his arms. A soft voice in his ear. “Hello human. Just walk quickly”

Nodding, Adam let himself be pushed through the woods, warm hands on his arms. He didn’t turn to see what the man looked like, but he could hear his thoughts. He was worried about someone named Olivia.

 _“I wonder if she will say yes if I ask her to be my mate? Oh gods, what if she says no? I don’t want to hurt her… I love her, but what if she doesn’t feel the same way about me?”_

Smiling to himself, Adam tried to block the young Were’s thoughts, instead he felt another thought break through. This one was more intense, not bad, but much stronger than the young one behind him. Letting the young Were push him along they came to a large wooden door, suddenly a man came out of the shadows, tall with hazel eyes and light brown hair, he didn’t say a word, just nodded and opened the door. Glancing around the large stone entry way he heard a voice boom across the empty space.

“Leave him Taylor. I want to speak with him.”

“Yes, Neal. We are just outside if you need us.”

Nodding, Neal beckoned Adam closer. He wanted a closer look at the intruder, he watched as the man walked closer. He was tall, jet black hair swept from his face, piercing blue eyes, and the mark of a Vamp.

“What is your name, human?”

“Adam” he said getting kind of pissed at the lack of manners, the least they could do is stop calling him human, it was kind of obvious what he was. Standing back he got a good look at the alpha. He was gorgeous, tall, probably six feet tall, red hair, blue eyes and freckles scattered over his face and what Adam could see of his chest, tattoos graced his arms and his ears were pierced much like Adam’s.

“Why are you here Adam?” Neal asked as he leaned forward in his chair, gazing at the man in front of him. He had to admit, the human was pretty, long legs clad in leather, he shook his head to erase the random thoughts of those long legs wrapped around his waist. “And why do you smell like a Vamp?”

“Well, I was lost in the woods and was grabbed by that little guy and brought here. As for the smell… Honestly I can’t smell anything, but I was attacked last night and can’t remember what happened.” Adam said quickly, thankful for all the acting he had done and his ability to improv. He watched the Were mull over what he said, seeming to accept it. He just stood there and waited. “So now what… are you gonna toss me out on my ass or you gonna eat me?”

He could hear the Were’s thoughts. Some were relatively predictable.  
 _  
“He doesn’t seem dangerous. Though he smells like a Vamp”_

“Have to keep him away from Kelly, if she smells the Vamp she’ll tear him apart”

And other thoughts not so predictable, and they made his pants a hell of a lot tighter than they had been.  
 _  
“God, his legs are amazing… wonder how they would look over my shoulders…”_

“I wonder if he is a natural red head… his freckles say yes… does the carpet match the drapes”

That last thought was followed with a deep chuckle, though his face never gave away his thoughts. Adam nearly rolled his eyes, this was what Tommy wanted him to do? Listen to half retarded dogs talk about humping… Fuck, yeah the sex was worth it.. but this was almost too much. Shifting from one foot to the other, he nearly fell over when Neal yelled out.

“DAVID! MONTE!” He yelled as he stood up and walked over to where Adam was standing. Looking the human over, he smirked as the other two Were’s walked in the room. Waving his hand at Adam “Take him to the guest quarters”

Bracketed between the hazel eyed Were and a smaller blue eyed one, Adam just let them take his arms and lead him down the cavernous hallways.

 _Wonder what this human is here for? Neal seems taken with him… I hope the Vamps aren’t going to try anything_.

Looking over at the hazel eyed Were, Adam sized him up, he seemed like he would tear him apart if given the chance, the smaller one was different. Suddenly they stopped in front of a door, pushing it open the hazel eyed Were shoved him in the room.

“Stay in here. Neal will come for you soon.”

“Uh will you at least tell me your names? I mean it’s only polite. I’m Adam… and you are???” Adam said slightly haughty, he hated being treated like something on the bottom their shoe. He had been treated like that enough in high school and after he came out, he was damned if frigging dogs were going to treat him like this.

“I’m Monte and that is David” The smaller Were said as he took a step forward and extended his hand. “Welcome to our home. Neal will be here soon”

Taking Monte’s hand Adam smiled. This Were’s mind was only on his mate, and all of his children. Mostly he was worried about one named Taylor.  
 _  
I really hope Tay stays here and doesn’t go after the Alpha, that killed his parents. Olivia really loves him, and it seems like he really loves her._

Smiling softly, Adam wanted to tell him that the young wolf would be staying, but that would mean giving himself away. He watched them walk down the hallway and moved to sit on the small couch, and waited for the one named Neal.

~~~~~~

Walking down the long hallway, Neal felt his skin tingling. Shaking his head, he couldn’t let the human get to him. There was something about him that made Neal either want to fight or fuck. He wasn’t sure which one. Sighing he pushed the door open, and realized which one it was immediately. That human, Adam, was sprawled on the couch, leather pants obscenely tight across his hips, hands framing a VERY noticeable bulge in the front of his pants.

“Hi Neal” Adam said as he shifted slightly, making room for the Were to sit next to him. Chuckling under his breath, he looked over at Neal. “I make you nervous”

Dragging his eyes from Adam’s crotch, Neal swallowed once and decided to be honest.

“Yes, you do.”

Smirking Adam leaned over and grabbed the front of Neal’s shirt. “I’m going to kiss you now.” That was the only warning Neal got before those freckled lip were pressing against his, a warm tongue licking along his bottom lip, teeth tugging his piercings. A groan slipped past his lips, and that tongue pushed in. He found his hands had slid up to cup Adam’s jaw, turning his head just right so he could take control. Pressing him backwards, Neal slipped between his thighs, grinding down, making them both groan at the friction. Grabbing Adam’s wrists, he pinned them above his head, his mouth moving along his jaw, to his neck, reaching the mark Tommy left, he licked over it making Adam shake.

“I know why you’re here”

Adam’s eyes snapped open, and he tried to pull his hands free. “I… wait…”

“I know he sent you… the question is…” Neal said between soft kisses and nips against the pale skin of his neck. “How am I going to send you back?”


	5. Lost Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about the war and Kelly... we also learn more about Neal and David's past...

~~~~~~~

 

Pinning Adam to the small couch, Neal nipped at the bite mark Tommy left. “So are you gonna tell me why he sent you?”

 

“He doesn’t want any more bloodshed. He wants some sort of peace between you, if that’s even possible,” Adam whispered as he felt Neal let his wrists go, fisting his hands in the front of Neal’s shirt he could hear Neal’s thoughts.

 

 _“After all these years, the Vamp wants peace?”_

 _“What does he want? He has to want something.”_

 Neal’s pheromones got stronger as Adam moved under him. In every situation like this Adam was always in charge, but Neal’s sheer Alpha-ness made Adam want to roll over and completely give himself over, to submit, he felt like this right before Perish bit him. But for some reason, the feelings he was having with Neal felt different, it felt like he was being unfaithful to Perish, but how was that possible, he had only met Perish once.

 

Before Adam could say anything to Neal, he heard an angry female voice shriek through his head

 

 _“Where is the Vamp? I can smell it.”_

 _“Damnit, where is that fucking thing? When I find it, I’m gonna tear it apart.”_

“Neal, I need to tell you something,” Adam said as he put a hand on Neal’s chest. Taking a deep breath, he looked into the Were’s eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“David, where’s the Vampire?” Kelly asked angrily as she stormed into the library.

 

“What vampire?” David asked as he looked up from his book. The look in Kelly’s eyes made him set his book down and stand up. “There’s no vampire here.”

 

“I can smell it! Where’s the fucking vamp?” Kelly screamed as she stalked over to him, her hazel eyes flashing angrily. Looking down at her warily, David put his hand on her shoulder.

 

“The smell is a human that Taylor and I found in the woods. He’s been marked,” David said as he squeezed her shoulder, he hoped that was a good enough explanation for her. So he was shocked when she wrenched away from him.

 

“No, I know it’s a vamp, where is he?” She said as she shoved him away. Grabbing at her, David was caught off guard when she punched him and shifted quickly, running through the hallways, looking for the source of the vamp smell.

 

“Fuck,” David said as he ran a hand over his mouth, and ran after Kelly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So you’re telling me you can hear my thoughts?” Neal asked incredulously as he looked at Adam, who was sitting with his head in his hands.

 

“Not just yours, everyone’s, and right now someone’s coming,” Adam said as he looked at the closed door. “And she wants to kill me.”

 

Just as Neal started to respond, the door burst open and a large brown wolf came into the room and lunged at Adam, landing on his chest. As Kelly landed on Adam’s chest, he fell off the couch and hit the stone floor, knocking the breath from him. He felt her breath ghosting against his throat, he fully expected her to clamp her jaws tight around his throat, but was surprised when he heard a low growl, and looked over to see that Neal had shifted.

 

 _“Back off Kelly, he’s not a vamp as you can see.”_

 _“I smell it all over him!”_

 _“Damnit Kelly, you smell the mark the vamp left when it bit him! Back off, don’t make me prove who’s in charge here.”_

With a snarl she backed toward the door and shifted back to her human form. Scrambling onto the couch, Adam ran his hands through his hair and blew out a shaky breath, keeping his eyes on the furious woman glaring at him.

 

“Why is he here?” She asked keeping her eyes on Adam, that smell, he reeked of Vampire.

 

“He was sent to give us a message,” Neal said as he moved closer to where Adam was curled on the couch, reaching a hand out he gently carded his fingers through Adam’s hair. He could feel how uncomfortable the human was.

 

“Well I want him out of here,” Kelly said as she snarled at Adam.

 

 _If I catch him alone, I’ll kill him, I don’t care what Neal says._

 

 “Neal,” Adam said softly as he reached up to touch Neal’s hand. “She’ll kill me if you leave me alone.”

 

“Kelly, you seem to forget who the Alpha is here,” Neal said as he turned to pierce her with a glare. Adam watched the hate flash through her eyes, and it wasn’t towards him, it was towards Neal. It made Adam really uneasy, shifting he let his arm rest against Neal’s thigh, almost as reassurance for himself. He didn’t trust Kelly at all, she was hiding something from Neal, something big.

 

“And you Neal, seem to have forgotten what the fucking Vamps did to us three years ago,” Kelly spat as she glared at Adam, her hatred seeping through to her thoughts.

 

 _If the plan would have worked out, Neal wouldn’t even be here right now. Fucking idiot vampire couldn’t even do his job right._

Adam’s eyes went wide at the implication, what had happened three years ago? He looked up at Neal as he heard Kelly continuing, her voice raging through his mind. Her confessions making his skin crawl and rage thrum in his veins.

 

 _If he would have just done what we talked about I wouldn’t have had to kill him. If he would have kept his mouth shut to Michael I wouldn’t have had to kill them both…_

Clutching at Neal, Adam didn’t take his eyes off Kelly. She was glaring at Neal, pointedly refusing to look at Adam again. Tugging on Neal’s arm he felt like a child begging for attention, he felt Neal’s hand in his hair, a light pat letting him know that Neal understood.

 

“This conversation is finished Kelly, go to your pups,” Neal said turning to face Adam, effectively stopping the conversation. Turning on her heel, she nearly knocked David over as he came through the door.

 

“Neal,” David began as he watched Kelly stalk out the door. Walking over to where Neal and Adam were, he reached a hand out touching both Neal and Adam. Glancing down at Adam, David smiled apologetically. “She attacked me, and shifted before I could stop her, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Hey, Dave, it’s not your fault. I always knew that after Michael was killed she wasn’t the same,” Neal said with a soft sad smile as he looked at David. Adam clutched his arm harder and shook his head. “Adam? What is it?”

 

“She… I could hear…” Adam stuttered out, his voice barely a whisper. Looking up at both Were’s Adam swallowed and tried to gather his thoughts. He hadn’t realized he was shaking, until Neal sat next to him and pulled him close.

 

“David, sit, I have a feeling we both need to hear this,” Neal said over Adam’s head. Nodding David sat next to Adam, and waited quietly for Adam to calm down. Turning to look at David, Neal took a deep breath, “Dave, you should know, Adam can hear our thoughts. He can’t help it, but he can hear everything we are thinking.”

 

“What? But I haven’t heard of a seer being born in the last century. The last one was… the boy, the one we found. But wasn’t he killed by the vampires?” David asked as he looked at Adam like he was seeing him for the first time. Reaching a hand out, he lightly touched Adam’s shoulder, almost like he was reassuring Adam that no matter what he had to say, it would be alright. Considering the way David treated him before, this was a huge thing. The child he and Neal had found, left a profound mark on his heart, when he was taken it nearly killed Neal. David knew that seer’s had the ability to know what has happened to other seer’s so maybe Adam knew what had happened to the boy.

 

 _“Could he tell us what happened to the boy? It was over_ _a hundred and fifty years ago, would he even know?”_

“David, I can tell you. But first this is really important. It’s about the raid from the Vamps three years ago,” Adam said as he looked at both Were’s, the look they shared told Adam a lot. “I know that this clan went after the Vamp leader, at least that was the reason they told you. That isn’t true.”

 

“Wait, what?” Neal asked as he stood up, looking down at Adam he cocked his head to the side trying to understand what he was saying.

 

 _“The raid wasn’t about the leader? Then what was it about?”_

“It was about you, Neal,” Adam said as he raised his eyes, catching Neal’s. “It was about killing you, and taking over. Kelly and Michael wanted you dead and they used the vamp Danny to do it. Only it didn’t work out, and she killed both of them.”

 

“Whoa, Kelly and Michael? But… Michael was like my brother, why?” Neal said as he stopped pacing and looked over at David, his eyes clouded with hurt and betrayal. “Why did she kill them? I’m not understanding that.”

 

“Her thoughts were jumbled and she is full of rage but from what I could piece together. She was sleeping with the vamp, and used that to get him to agree to kill you. I guess he told Michael and so she killed them both, and made it look like the Vamp killed Michael to further the rift between the coven and your clan. There was also something in there about Sasha, Tommy’s second in command.”

 

“Tommy? Neal, wasn’t that the boy?” David asked his hazel eyes wide as the mere thought scrambled his emotions.

 

“Yes, Tommy was his name, but I’m pretty sure the vamps killed him, he was a feisty pain in the ass,” Neal said with a sad laugh, as he remembered the boy they found on the streets. The small boy that had a penchant for taking shiny objects and could run faster than any of the wolf pups in the clan. The boy with brown eyes, that also had a habit of sneaking into Neal’s room to sleep in his bed, curled against him like a pup. The boy named Tommy who was stolen by the Vamp coven and Neal was never the same. Adam watched silently as they talked about the small blonde boy with large brown eyes, the boy they were picturing in their minds was the same Vamp that sent him to the Were’s.

 

“Neal, the boy… He’s the vamp that sent me here, to you,” Adam said softly as he reached out to touch Neal’s hand. Whipping his head around, Neal pinned Adam with his eyes as he stalked over.

 

“The Vampire I have been fighting for territory for the past fifty years, is my Tommy?” Neal said softly as he sank to the couch next to Adam. The soft touch of the human slightly calming, the feel of David’s fur against his hand even more soothing. Running his hands through David’s fur, he looked down into hazel eyes. “I should go talk to him huh?”

 

Huffing a reply, David pressed his nose against Neal’s hand and forced his hand over the top of his head for ear scratches. Chuckling softly, Neal stood up and looked over at Adam. “David, stay with him. Do not let him out of your sight, Kelly will try to kill him. I’ll be back, I’m gonna go find Tommy.”

 

Shifting back quickly, David placed his hand on Adam’s shoulder. “Of course, please Neal, be careful,”

 

Nodding Neal turned and quickly walked out the door, one thing on his mind. _I have to find my Tommy_


End file.
